Song of Forgetting
by Bubbles-and-blondehair
Summary: GELPHIE. Post-musical, book influences. Rated T for now. Glinda the Good misses her green angel, her lovely Elphaba. But just as Glinda is about to clear Elphaba's name to ease her conscience over Elphaba's death, Madame Morrible happens to corner Glinda and erase all memory of Elphaba. Image: Wicked - Wish you knew by Teeboili on DeviantART
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose high above the distant castle of Kiamo Ko, bathing the Emerald City in its strange, golden light. The dark city was suddenly alive with blissful Ozians walking around, sinking in the heaviness of the myriad of bags slung across their arms. In the Emerald City, nothing else was important; only shopping and admiring the admittedly beautiful city, which not surprisingly lowered the general awareness of anything and everything not having to do with emerald colored silks and velvets.

The Emerald City was indeed a magnificent place, with its splendid architecture and majestic structure. To say everything was symmetrically maintained would be something short of a lie. There was a magic in the asymmetrical order of the city, and to the citizens of Oz, it was just natural. To see something totally symmetrical would not only be out of place, but also slightly intimidating. This applied to everything- everything, that is, except for Lady Glinda the Good.

Lady Glinda was known to wear dashing clothing, ranging from the exotic, worn clothing of those who resided in Quadling Country to those upper class Gillikinese society members. The Quadling Country clothing was only to show support to everyone in Oz; after all, Lady Glinda strived to provide equal rights to everybody. She would seem a hypocrite if she appeared as a wealthy Throne Minister to those who weren't as fortunate, as to say those poor farmers in Munchkinland. In her ordinary public speeches, however, Lady Glinda appealed to the public eye by dressing in her "fluffified" clothing. A certain Witch would have smirked and called the clothing ridiculous, but everybody who acknowledged that had faded to a single, broken person. And there just happened to be an exact moment in time when all hope vanished and one was left standing alone, truly by themselves.

It was difficult to directly pinpoint such a moment, as lines and sharpness smeared the whole situation. Glinda slowly descended into the darkness that no one else knew, or could comprehend. The descent had, as of thus far, been a slow, gradual phenomenon, not at all obvious to the citizens of Oz. Only those close to Glinda, as her personal servants and maids, with the occasional mayor or governor of a distant city, noticed the way her smile would falter at crucial moments.

Endlessly, questions streamed after her. What's wrong, Lady Glinda? Has the darkness risen again? Is this a disturbing hour for us?

Only few of the body were sincere, and even fewer were those questions which she could answer. Those who questioned just wanted some fresh gossip for the media. Lady Glinda has finally cracked from the stress! What a radiant headline that would make for the news-starved citizens of Oz

Glinda was, quite honestly, alone. The only person she sincerely trusted was dead. And Glinda was completely alone.

"Oh, all know that's figuratively speaking, of course. There's a great many people waiting for me below to enchant them with pointless chatter," she muttered to herself, the darkness of the message lost in her high soprano voice. Glinda could say anything and have it passed off as merely a cheerful remark. All authority was lost if she took off her crown and dress and dressed in odd, green clothing like the citizens. In fact, Glinda's suspicion was so strong that she actually truly believed the resulting consequence would be just that if she were to dress as a normal citizen.

Lady Glinda, at that precise moment, happened to be standing just inside her balcony. Enough for her to see out, but sheltered enough for no one to see in. Her dull, blue eyes flickered as she scanned the busy streets of the Emerald City. Her sweet, ignorant city.

It was that extreme ignorance which caused the downfall of Elphaba, the fire burning bright inside her. At Shiz University, Glinda had constantly boasted of how she would be respected and well-taken to all of Oz from her architecture, when in reality, she knew it was Elphaba who would leave the mark in the world. When it came down to it, Glinda was just a self-centered girl with delusions of grandeur.

_"Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur!"_

Glinda quite clearly remembered the day Elphaba had left her in the carriage back to Shiz University. Such a wonderful day had crashed in a way that she would not have thought imaginable. Because, at the crux of the matter, was the fact that Glinda had not chosen to accompany Elphaba. She simply returned to Shiz, stumbling along as well as she could.

But she could not deny the absence of the glorious light of her life.

"Oh, Elphie," Glinda whispered to herself. Elphie, to her, was a song of love floating throughout her entire body, beginning from her heart and radiating out through the rest of her. She did her best to project that love to the citizens of Oz and to raise Oz in standards, but some days, all her blissful blonde brain could fathom, as Elphaba had once sneered, was her missing green angel.

She missed the long, black hair which she used to admire so many nights. Stubbornly unwilling to curl, straight, silky hair. Dark brown eyes filled with sarcasm and love. A crooked nose which Glinda found so endearing. Thin, soft lips, a magnificent shade of ruby. And most of all, that stunning personality, of intelligence and stubbornness. Intelligence and stubbornness sprinkled with love all around.

Glinda's deepest secret was indeed the fact that she loved another woman, a beautiful, green woman, who had happened to die exactly one year from the mark of her present time.

* * *

A/N: So, a Gelphie fic I've decided to start. This idea is way overdone, the one where Glinda has amnesia, I know. But hopefully I can put in the right amount of twist and love in it to please. Action will start next chapter. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"And now, for celebrating the death of the Witch! What would you like to wear, Lady Glinda?"

Celebrations meant everything to the citizens of Oz. The true meaning and value of celebrations had been long ago lost with the colors and numerous amounts of food and gifts, but one celebration was the one that uplifted every Ozian. The one year anniversary of the death of the Witch was simply the most stubbornly remembered holiday, not forgotten quite easily. This was the only holiday Glinda _wished_ people would forget.

"Lady Glinda? Are you feeling alright?"

Glinda was harshly jolted out of her blissful daydreaming to the crude reality of her life. She blinked at the little maid standing in front of her, looking at her with a concerned expression.

"Pardon me?" Glinda asked, quite unsure if she had been having a conversation at all. Her mind was simply too preoccupied with the death of her sweet love to be focused on petty things.

"Are you alright, Lady Glinda?" the maid repeated quietly, leading Glinda to a chair. But Glinda refused to be pitied and cared for. She was the Throne Minister, she ruled Oz, she was perfectly capable of deciding things. She pulled out of the maid's steady grasp, and walked swiftly to her closet, pulling out an emerald dress without bothering to go through them, something which she realized was unusual for her. Glinda walked back to the bed, to lay the dress down, but as she did, something caught her eye. Something was odd about the shade. She peered at it, frowning as she tried to think of what it reminded her of. It was a beautiful shade of green. A sweet, unblemished color. It was a very close shade to... to...

"_Oz!"_ Glinda gasped, dropping the dress and covering her mouth with her dainty little fingers. The dress was the exact same shade as the skin of Elphaba. Glinda had rejoicified on that skin, when they were together. There had been nothing more pleasing than the feeling of Elphaba's bare skin in the dark. And even when Elphaba was fully clothed, in the daytime, her skin was the exact color as the dress.

Was it really a coincidence? Never, in all her years, had Glinda seen such a shade such as the green skin of Elphaba. Was it purely chance?

_Or was Elphaba retuning to haunt her?_

"Lady Glinda!" the maid exclaimed, running up to her and grabbing her arm again, despite Glinda's previous aversion to it. "Shall I fetch a doctor, or cancel your speech, or-?"

"No," Glinda interrupted, rubbing her temples to clear her mind. She had to watch herself. She couldn't act like a fool in front of people who respected her and thought she was a figure of honor and wisdom. She had an image of being a cold ice princess, who never loved anyone. While most rulers would reject that idea at once, Glinda encouraged it. It was better to keep herself distant from the waiting arms of the Ozians. Amiable to everyone, yes, but not close in friendship.

She had to keep up her perfect image.

"No," she repeated, shaking her head this time. "I'm sorry. I'll... just wear this and please fix my hair however you wish. I have no preference."

The maid nodded, still looking anxious as she ran a brush through her golden hair. Glinda closed her eyes and relaxed her head back into the gentle fingers of the maid. She allowed her mind to drift off peacefully. Sleep had been a rare luxury as of late, considering the amount of thought she'd had to put into that detestable speech. And still, Glinda had nothing. Nothing other than "Fellow Ozians!" Nobody would take too kindly to receiving a dull speech on such an excitifying day. Glinda's repulsion to the day grew by the moment. A year already, a year since_ her_ Elphie had died by the hand of that evil little farm girl. It was still a painful throb when she woke from her nightmares every night, tormented by the sight of Elphaba sinking into the ground. _It must have been agony_, Glinda thought bitterly. _I wonder how wonderfully I would take to having acid poured over myself. She let herself. My love let herself be destroyed. I... I could've prevented it by clearing her name. I could have stopped it all from happening. But I did nothing at all to stop it. That shriek of pain... it told me so much. Oh, Elphie!_

"You're finished, Lady Glinda," the maid said softly, not meeting her eyes. Glinda simply nodded, standing up abruptly and stalking off to the other side of the room, not bothering to thank the maid. It was the little things like this that made her seem so cold, and she knew it. But she always preferred to mourn alone.

From her spot, she scanned the busy streets below. There was a mass of people below, screaming in excitement and happiness. Glinda took a deep breath before looking at the time. It was just about time for her to go on and lie through her teeth. She closed her eyes, offering a quick prayer to wherever Elphie was, and opened the doors of her balcony. Cheers erupted from everywhere and Glinda plastered a smile on her face. Her smile would not fall off. It couldn't.

"F-fellow Ozians," she stuttered, as the crowd quieted dramatically. It almost seemed as if everyone was holding their breath in anticipation. Glinda was one of them. She too held her breath, as she wondered what ever she was going to say next.

"Fellow Ozians," she tried again, and to her horror, the crowd was completely silent by then. She had never been good at the art of improvisation; she had no idea what to say. Time had been wasted casually by her. As opposed to the intelligent speech-writing, she'd been miserably questioning her morality; she'd let Elphaba die. And she'd been missing the rush she had felt as she lay in bed with Elphaba, the most beautiful, glorious person in Oz. All the silky black hair, her lovely eyes, her everything.

But she couldn't afford to lose her mask then.

She simply stood there, with her mouth still open as she desperately thought of what to say. She could hear Elphaba's voice in her head. _Close your mouth, Glinda, or you'll catch a fly. _But Glinda didn't oblige. She had every intention of going through with her speech.

But a second too long she had hesitated.

At first, rustling began and then the whispers broke out, Ozians everywhere gasping at her in shock and turning to each other in confusion. The sounds of their whispers were like a dull buzzing in Glinda's ears. A dull buzz of a fly, a fly which would just not depart no matter how much she dearly wished it would.

"The-the festivities of this joyous... D-day are in order, b-because..."

Glinda swallowed audibly, feeling sick. And the Ozians noticed it, as she stuttered time after time.

_I don't understand! I always give a perfect speech which leaves everyone in happiness! What's wrong with me today? _she though, in anguish. But as she used all her calming techniques, a small part of her brain woke up. It was the part she had shut out for so long, her love of Elphaba. And she could feel it possessing the rest of her mind and soul. And by conclusion, her thoughts, too.

_You love Elphaba. She loved you. And you killed her._

Glinda's mask dropped momentarily as her smile slipped and she was left with her shoulders sagging in despair. _No, _she struggled, with her inner-self. _No, I didn't kill her! I love her! It was that horrendible little girl's fault, Dorothy! It wasn't me, it wasn't me, it wasn't me!_

Glinda struggled with her thoughts in public, as her mask fell off completely and her face crumpled.

_It was you _was all her mind needed to say. She buried her face in her hands, only partially aware that she was falling apart in front of the Ozians who thought her so strong. _It was you._

"Glinda's a fake!" came a cry from her lower left, snapping her out of her misery. Glinda dropped her hands slowly and clutched the balcony tightly, as she leaned out of it, looking to see who had spoken. But there were so many in the crowd, such a great quantity blurred together, that it was completely impossible to pinpoint any single voice.

"Glinda the Good's a liar!" cried another voice, this time from her right. Glinda turned in that direction, but soon after, there was more whispering, followed by other comments, each worse than the previous one. Glinda's tears came faster, until she finally let go of the balcony and dashed back into the cold shelter of her room as quickly as possible.

What had she done? She'd let herself be seen. It wasn't just that; Glinda would have gladly resigned earlier from the position of Throne Minister, if only the candidates were suitable. But everyone who wanted the job was set with the wrong ideas; such as the idea that Animals should be seen and not heard. If she resigned, or was kicked out of the office, she would fail Elphaba's last request, to make Oz a better place for everyone. If she was gone, the few changes she had made for the better would evaporate immediately, and it'd go back to that dictatorship imposed by the Wizard. And Glinda couldn't allow that. Elphie had never asked for anything in her short, miserable life. And her only request would be failed?

_I can't do that. I owe it to her. My love, my love, I'm so sorry, I'll make it all right, I promise. But my promises mean nothing now..._

How could she explain why she'd started crying on such a "magnificent" day? There was no reason for that. She couldn't do it. But she had to. And the only way...

She had to clear Elphaba's name.

* * *

Note to self: remember to update your stories once in a while. Thank you all for reading this. And congratulations to all of you for surviving. Thank you to **TheWitch'sDorothy**, **yuukiko7**, and **ComingAndGoingByBubble **for reviewing chapter 1. Hope you all enjoy your holidays!


End file.
